Surveillance cameras are currently attached to power poles with clamps, bolts, or straps, and have to tap into power lines. Installation of this type of equipment typically takes 45 minutes to 1 hour. The present invention, which is also referred to here as the Trans-Cam, provides an improved method of installation, which only takes approximately 10 minutes to install. The device taps power from the transformer and does not require cutting or spicing into high voltage lines.